Saving Peter
by Beatrice B
Summary: This story is about Peter's struggle after Wendy left. It has been two years and Wendy is 16, she is on the cusp on marriage elligiblity and has many suitors. She still misses Peter, even worse is that her family has fallen on hard times. Even if Peter did come for her, she was expected to marry a wealthy man restoring the family name. Peter is starting to grow up because of Wendy.
1. Peter's Lament

I have been testing ideas; for some reason I am finding this particular story difficult to write. I am going to try and formulate how I saw this in my dream, which is where I got this idea. Please bare with me, I may rewrite it again.

Peter's Lament

1) Shock

Just like that, she left me. I got up the next morning and I didn't feel anything at all, no joy; no anger, just empty. Empty. I had never heard silence in Neverland before. There were no birds outside. In. Out. In. Out. Each breath was the same word, Wendy. The world was falling around me, nothing felt real. Overwhelmed, I closed my eyes and went back to sleep. The next morning was easier; I smiled once, I even flew a little until... Tink mentioned her.

2)Denial

I forced myself not to think. Tinkerbell was chiming at me. I listened with one ear, with the other I focused on the sound of my panpipes. I felt choked of oxygen, restless... like I don't know what to do with myself. The air outside felt nice on my cheeks. I flew high, as high as I could; I told myself that everything is fine. I am fine. I am happy. "I am youth, I am joy; I am..." FALLING! I tumbled towards the earth, the sky overcast with sun peaking through, I wasn't scared. I managed to think of a bittersweet memory. THUD - Neverland feels colder than I remember. I can't deny it any longer, she left me. I push my hands deep into the cold dirt; when I look up - a storm is on the horizon.

3) Anger

I am ANGRY. I WANT TO PUNCH SOMETHING, SOMEONE. WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME WENDY? Rage consumes me, my palms shake. I HATE YOU, HATE MYSELF. I chase down the Jolly Roger, none of the pirates want to fight me?I draw my sword and manage a crow. "Put it away boy, you don't want to cause trouble do ye?" says Smee. I need to get my anger out, but I waver; looking around. None of the Pirates have thier blades drawn. They don't seem to want to fight. I am having a fit.

"I am begging you, FIGHT ME NOW! PLEASE, PLEASE.." New captain Smee, he actually looks sorry for me. My shoulders stiffen, I set my jaw; I draw my knife again. This time the Pirates draw their swords out of defense. Instead of attacking them I sit down, the sky looks like a storm is coming(Peter's emotions control Neverland's weather) I hold the blade in my palm, blood oozes out. Everything is clearer, I lick the blood off my hand. Disgust. I am disgusted at myself. I just licked my own blood. I fly towards the Indian camp but hit the dirt running, moving. I don't dare tell them about my hand, If I lose my momentum I will shatter.


	2. Wendy Returns and Peter's Sadness

Did you think the last post was descriptive, did it feel rushed? A year has passed in our world, and Peter has finally reached sadness, You might want to take a step back... he will explode.

**Warning Contains Self - Harm!**

Only own the plot

Wendy Returns and Peter's Sadness

Peter's Pov

4) Sadness

The sky is dark and a storm has arrived, The clouds are bursting with unshed rain. Just like that, It starts to rain. Fat drops drench me down past my skin, to my very soul. I feel tired. So tired, even adventures don't seem to interest me anymore; not even the new lost boys. (There is one girl, her parents didn't want her, she actually is from the U.S. He heard her dreams, and that she was so unwanted — more will be uncovered about how she became a lost tomboy.) I think about hurting myself sometimes; I can usually shake myself out of it. Wendy has changed me, I feel like I am growing up... like I am sixteen.(Sixteen was the normal age of marriage and sexual consent at the time.) Lightning flashes overhead, and thunderclaps boom, The sand feels nice against my feet. Would Tink miss me if I died?Would Wendy, my Wendy miss me? No. She has her family, and her grown up things to do... she wouldn't care. I feel myself shaking. I sit, and rock back and forth. Do I matter? Would my death, affect anyone? I gulp, I twirl the knife in my hands. My hair is stuck to my face; the rain feels like Ice, but I don't care. I finger my kiss from windy. The metal feels so cold it almost warm. Wendy. I finally feel salty tears trickle down my cheeks, a grimace upon my face.

They come so fast I can't stop crying; it is a flood, faster and faster the tears come. I scream, and cry, I feel like I want to vomit. I shout at the top of my lungs. "WENDY, PLEASE COME BACK TO ME, please?" I curl up into a ball. The knife teases me, I gulp. Am I insane? I reach for the knife. Place it against my arm, and cut; a cry escapes my lips. I cut again. I cut another line on the other arm, I feel light headed. The last thing I see before I fall to the ground was feet running in the sand. My head pounds. They were bare, but clean. A voice that screams my name over and over. She is saying something but I can only hear the blood pulsing in my veins. She feels soft, and warm. Fading... clinging... Trying to stay awake... panicked... Running... yell... scream... girl... cry... Wendy.

Remember RandR


	3. Cuts Bruises, and Heartbreak

Hey readers, I know it has been a long time since I wrote. I have had a difficult time coming up with ideas. Now I plan on updating all of my stories, at least another page. I have new ideas and am ready to write. I am as of now, going to graduate from high school on tuesday. Today is May 20, 2013. I don't own!

This Post will be VERY LONG!

Cuts, Bruises, and Heartbreak

Wendy's Pov

"YOU WILL NOT MAKE ME MARRY THAT BLIGHTER!" I can't believe it. I realize we are in a somewhat bad financial situation. It is not bad enough to make me marry a man twice my age. I run as fast as I can back up to the nursery. I breath deeply and head out to the balcony. For some reason I find myself coming here more and more, often. It seems as my childhood slips away I try and hold on all the more tighter to it. As I stare out at the stars I begin thinking about how small we all are. It makes marriage seem like not as big a deal. Shoes click on the floor. It is my mother. I can tell just by the way she walks. Her walk is not very forceful, she doesn't pound the floor as she walks... I imagine that she floats. I don't know why, i always have...

(Wendy is wearing a nightgown at the moment, here is what it looks like - and Mrs. Darling is wearing an evening gown that looks like: . . Her hair looks like the first one . Her shoes look like: . Jewelry this ring : . - sorry if the styles don't match the time period. Tell me if the link doesn't work and I can edit this then.)

"Wendy, dear" My mother's voice is quiet and hesitant. I turn to look at her, "Why must I go with you to the party, they are ever so boring." I have never gotten angry at my mother before. And if I have I never expressed it. She puts her hands on my shoulders. " We need the money Wendy, this may be our last chance. I know( her voice tremors and she gulps before continuing.) You don't want to get married but, we... we haven't told you everything."

At this my brow furrows... what is she talking about? "Mother, you promised there would be no secrets; as I am of age now." I was trying to stay calm, as I clench my jaw I notice the expression on my mother's face. Pity. Sadness. Anger. Disappointment. All swirling inside her brown eyes. Her nostrils flare. Her lips quiver, she takes a deep breath and continues talking. "You, are our last hope of staying out of the poorhouse. Though he is twice your age; he is a very wealthy young man. I won't make you go to the party, but I want you to understand... that if you do not... We won't be able to give you a dowry if you do get married to someone later on. Your choice will have a consequences."

I turn away from her and look back up at the stars. A wind blows, it is a different kind of wind... I've only smelled summer like that in one place. I must be imagining it. Meanwhile my mother grabs my hand and leads me down the hall to get ready.

**(Before continuing please comment on what you think should happen and reflect. Maybe go get ice cream... IDK just wait like 5 minutes before continuing. The Party is her engagement party.)**

My night gown ends up tossed on the floor. I was always embarrassed having to put this new fashioned corset on. I am glad I can finally breathe in these but they hurt my hips. I am embarrassed that mother can see me nude. As she laces me up we talk," You are my daughter, and I will support you. However, ( she helps me put on this dress - . these shoes: . this hair the third one - . jewelry: . ) When the time comes you will need to do what you think is best. Come now, we must leave."

**As you are reading this, listen to john Mayer - stop this train, Sunrise and sunset from fiddler on the roof and I loved her first by blake shelton - I absolutely balled my eyes out the first time I heard stop this train.**

Mrs. Darling's POV

It had never occurred to me how fast the time seems to go. She has grown up into a beautiful young woman. As we walk down the steps I realize why I am so hesitant to go through with this. She reminds me so much of myself. I know she wants to be a mother one day, she told me so herself, it is the marriage part she despises. She was my little girl, how could these eighteen years have gone so fast? She used to climb these steps, and race through the house getting mud everywhere... and now look at her. I remember her first haircut, she was about two, she was so frightend, and now she is going to conquer the greatest challenge of all.

Mr. Darling's Pov

My little Wendy, she is a woman. In two weeks time I have to give her away. John and Micheal better hope she goes through with this. "Wendy, your betrothed is a very kind young man; and his financial standing is impeccable. Two weeks from now you will be Mrs. Wendy Moira-Angela Ayers. I can not take no for an answer; is that understood?" I didn't like being firm with her, but there is no other option. She looks so much like her mother, I think the only thing she got from me was her eyes. I don't know if I want her marrying a man twice her age; no use dwelling on things we can't change. I remember when she was a little thing, she brought over a worm, and she looked so proud. Then she fell down and got her first bruise; and she was so heartbroken over the worm getting away. She cried for two days. "Father, are you alright," Wendy askes. I take her hand and her mother takes the other.

(All of the lost boys have already arrived and are waiting for the rest of the family.)

Our whole family piles into the carriage, and I notice something outside the window. It must have been my imagination. That is until Mikeal shouts (while pointing) "John, Wendy, It's Tinkerbell!

**Apparently the links don't works so you will have to go see the review I am going to put. I put in like 2 hours looking all this stuff up I hope you like it.**


	4. Frustrated

**This chapter is supposed to help the last chapter**

Ok so apparently none of it worked and I will have to spell it out for you here

Go to triple w's victorian trading co dot com slash store slash catalog images slash one a slash i15906 dot html for what Mrs. Darling's shoes looks like.

Mrs. Darling's evening gown is at triple w's victorian trading co dot com slash store slash catalog images slash1 a slash i18797 dot html

Mrs. Darling's hair is the first one and wendy's will eventually be the third go to image dot glamour daze dot com slash 2012 slash 07 slash edwardian - hairstyles dot jpg

Mrs. Darling's ring is at triple w's victorian dot trading co dot com slash store slash catalog images slash 1a slash i21533 dot html

Wendy's nightgown can be found at triple w's vintage textile dot com slash new and then shift and then while you are holding the shift press the line next the number 0 and type page then that slashy thing near the 0 then type 21 dot html

Wendy's Dress is at triple w's victorian trading co dot com slash store slash catalog images slash 1a slash i9615 dot html

Wendy's Shoes are at triple w's victorian trading co dot com slash store slash catalog images slash 1a slash i4781 dot html

Wendy's Necklace can be found at triple w's victorian trading co dot com slash store slash catalog images slash 1a slash i22645 dot html

**I promise the next chapter I post will be real I just want to make sure I have all my bases covered, as this is a last ditch effort so you guys can see the pics :)**

**If you have any suggestions as to where you think the story should go feel free to private message me. I consider very carefully what I put in my stories so you might just get an honorable mention or I might (with your permission) take your idea and run with it.**

**I have been working on finding these pics for you for the third time i hope this works.**


End file.
